Blood and crumpets
by Embers n flames
Summary: Dawn finds a vampire! In her excitement, shes blooded! What's she going to do now that her life as a human is over, and her love with a vampire began?
1. A Walk in the Park

I walked down the street admiring the sunset, I always had liked sunsets, I heard other people walking behind me, but that was normal, the bike-path was often a busy place, even at night. Taking no notice of the hushed talk and footsteps that soon matched my own pace, I continued to walk. I sighed looking up at the increasingly dark sky, a few stars shone down on me. I had always wished I could be a part of the night, a star maybe, looking down on all the people of earth and spreading love with my twinkling light. That dream would never happen of course, but that's why it's a dream, not reality.

I quickened my pace, wishing to return home before it got to late, you never know what could be lurking in the shadows, and heard something behind me. I turned and got the shock of my life. A man, he couldn't have been much older than me, was standing not far behind me. I shook my head once, realizing just who , nay, _what_ he was. "_Vur Hursten"_ I said under my breath. I was shocked. I'd scene his portrait once before in a book. Soon I was squealing like a fan girl, and jumping up and down.

Knowing how vampires worked, (I'd read a lot of books.) I dodged when he aimed to breath on me. "Nice try vampy!" I called, silently thanking my brother for teaching me some of his free running moves. "Bet you can't catch me!" I called, knowing he could, but loving the feeling of knowing _I_ was right for once. Vampires were real! I ran as fast as I could to a tree and hopped my way up. Soon all I could see was the vampires shape as he barreled into me.

"Caught you." He said simply. Before letting me go. "So... You know who and what I am." He said simply.

"Indeed I do...Vur Hursten." I said, smiling as I said his name I Pushed him a way a little so I could climb down the tree. "And I want to discuss something with you." Vur hursten sighed as though he knew exactly what I wanted to discuss.

"You want to become a vampire?" He asked suspiciously. I nodded.

"Right now, I have nothing left. If I were to become a creature of the night...It would be like my impossible dreams coming to life!"

"What dream is that?"

"I always wanted to be a "star" Not a famous person, but a star in the sky, looking down on people from the darkness, watching life go by."

"That's an interesting dream" He said, looking at me with a now more softened expression. "But you know, even if I did blood you, you would only be an assistant, not a full vampire, that would take years."

I sighed and nodded, I'd read this before too. Vampires didn't make full vampires out of the blue, they had to teach you the ropes first. In return, you would pretty much be their slave. "I know."

"Alright then." He said before making a cut on my arm to test my blood, and from the way he reacted, it was good.

Well folks, I know it's short, But that's chappy one for you! '3 I love you all! Unless your a nasty flamer who only read this to make fun of it and me. .3. GO TO HELL thous of you who are flamers! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. The Cirque

SPECIAL THANKS TO: johnnycadexXxkaratekid and Slytherin Queen 1.30, for being kind and reviewing my story! This goes to you!

He stood from his stooping position and wiped a dribble of my blood from his lips then nodded, "Give me your hands."

I nodded in agreement and gave him my hands stiffening as I knew what would happen next. He rapidly punctured to skin on my fingertips with his own nails, the pain was excruciating, but I dared not make myself look weak. He then did the same to his own hands before placing them over mine.

I soon began to feel weak at the knees with the agonizing pain that commenced, but I didn't have to hold on for long though, as it was soon over. "There you have it." He said, licking his thumb and rubbing it over the wounds I had received.

"Is there anyone who would notice you missing?" He asked, as we both fully realized what we'd just done.

"Not a soul" I replied somewhat sadly. "I don't even have a job, let alone house or friends. So I think we're safe with that point." He nodded in understanding and simply replied.

"Shall we go then?" I nodded, and smiled.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"To the Cirque" He said with a grin on his face. "Madame Octa must be hungry by now. I must catch something for her on the way." He said, bending down to the earth and pulling out a few worms.

"Madame Octa?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied "My performing spider." I shrunk back at his words. A spider, and an intelligent one at that! I would have to be careful.

"I-i don't like spiders..." I laughed making light of a scary situation. "You won't make me feed her will you?"  
"No."he replied. "Not if you do not want to."

I nodded. We walked on in silence for the rest of the way, eventualy landing at the cirque du freak.

I walked about shying away from the performers, not because they were freaks, but because I was shy. Vur Hursten, who had reintroduced himself as Mr. Crepsly, had walked into a van, saying that he had to speak to a friend, and that I should make myself at home. That of course was rather hard to do while surrounded by people performing the strangest of acts.

Meanwhile, a boy that apeared to have a skin condition, giving him scales instead of smooth flesh walked up to me..

"Who're you?" he asked, inquisitivly, though it sounded somewhat rude.

"Eeh...Ann Mclaughlen" I announced. "Might I inquire as to who you, my strangely scaly friend are?"

"Evra Von." He replied smiling at my use of wordplay. "Oh, Hi Mr. Crepsly." He commented. It appears that He had climbed out of the van during my breif conversation with Mr. Von.

"You're welcome to stay." He said with a smile


End file.
